Akkinda!
by chocouball
Summary: [Drabble] Mingyu telat dan Jihoon terjebak di antara flirting yang dilakukan kawan-kawannya [a Seventeen fanfiction] [JiGyu/HoonGyu] [Kim Mingyu x Lee Jihoon]


_Sender: Giant_

 _05.15 a.m_

 _Selamat pagi, hyung. Jangan lupa sarapan._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _Sender: Giant_

 _07.35 a.m_

 _Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu_

 _jadi aku berpamitan lewat pesan._

 _Segera sarapan begitu kau membuka mata._

 _Saranghae._

 _._

 _To: Giant_

 _08.00 a.m_

 _Kau tidak lupa menemaniku perform, kan?_

 _._

 _Sender: Giant_

 _08.03_ _a.m_

 _Tentu saja tidak._

 _Baru bangun? Mandilah._

 _Dan sarapanlah._

 _._

 _To: Giant_

 _08.07_ _a.m_

 _Um, arraseo._

 _._

 _Sender: Giant_

 _08.09_ _a.m_

 _Kau tidak membalas ucapan cintaku :(_

 _._

 _To: Giant_

 _08.13_ _a.m_

 _-_- na-do saranghae, ppabo_

 _._

 _Sender: Giant_

 _08.14 a.m  
_

 _Ha-ha ^^_

 _Have a noce day, my fairy :*_

 _._

 _To: Giant_

 _08.15 a.m  
_

 _Typo!_

 _Have a NICE day too, handsome._

 _._

 _._

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan menatap percakapannya dengan Mingyu dua jam yang lalu di layar ponselnya.

Sudah pukul sepuluh lebih dan pemuda jangkung itu belum juga menampakkan diri.

 _To: Giant_

 _10.02_ _a.m_

 _Kau lupa?_

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya menatap pesannya duapuluh menit yang lalu. Tidak dibalas.

"Jihoon-ie!"

Jihoon mendongak. Jeonghan melambai menyuruhnya mendekat. Di sebelah, Jisoo menenteng gitar akustiknya. Jihoon mendekat sembari menggembungkan pipi.

Mereka mau pergi perform. Menampilkan versi akustik dari lagu Adore U hasil dari aransemen ulang Jisoo. Dan Mingyu sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya. Tapi pemuda itu bahkan tidak membalas pesannya. Dan Jihoon tidak tahu kemana Mingyu menghilang.

Jihoon kesal setengah mati.

"Masih menunggu Mingyu?"

Jihoon mengangguk lemas.

"Mungkin dia akan menyusul, Jihoon-ie," hibur Jisoo.

"Hyung! ayo berangkat!"

.

.

Mingyu mengatur nafasnya. ia berlari kemari dari depan pintu utama. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Mingyu terlambat. Ia mencengkeram erat-erat buket bunga di tangan kanannya. "Hyung, lihat Jihoon-ie hyung?"

Jeonghan mengibaskan kipas di tangannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak." Lalu beralih menatap Jisoo. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jisoo juga menggeleng. "Coba tanyakan pada Seungkwan dan Seokmin?" saran Jisoo.

Mingyu mengangguk dan menghampiri dua sejoli lain yang memilih mojok di sebuah sofa.

"Boo, dimana fairyku?"

Seungkwan menunjuk pintu keluar dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sejak selesai Jihoon-ie hyung langsung keluar studio. Aku tidak tahu hyung pergi kemana."

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, terimakasih, Boo."

"Ah, Mingyu,"

Mingyu menoleh dan menatap Seokmin. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Hati-hati," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kedua alis hitam Mingyu mengkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Jihoon-ie hyung terlihat sedang tidak baik. Kupikir seseorang baru saja mematahkan gitarnya."

Oh?

Apa Jihoon sedang sedih?

Menangkap apa yang dibayangkan Mingyu, Seokmin spontan menggeleng. "Tidak, alih-alih terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terbuang, dia lebih terlihat seperti hulk yang baru saja bertransformasi."

Oke, kekasih mungilnya sedang marah.

"Oke, terimakasih infonya, hyung."

Seokmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan nyengir lebar, kembali meneruskan kegiatannya merayu Seungkwan.

Mingyu meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari studio. Berjalan menelusuri koridor sembari menerka, kemana kekasih mungilnya melarikan diri.

Ah, itu dia.

Duduk di depan vending machine dan terlihat seperti bocah dua belas tahun yang kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Adorable sekali. Mingyu terkekeh dan tertawa saat Jihoon berbalik kaget.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Mingyu, di depannya, tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

Jihoon melirik Mingyu dan mendesis, "Kau terlambat."

"Dan kau menyebalkan." Tambahnya saat Mingyu hanya mengulum senyum.

Mingyu melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh kedua pipi Jihoon. "Maaf," katanya sebelum mengecup pucuk hidung Jihoon. "Aku membawakan bunga untukmu."

Jihoon mengerutkan kening. "Mingyu, aku tidak makan kembang."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, terima saja."

Jihoon meraih buket bunga itu dan sedikit merona. "Aku bukan perempuan." Lalu meletakkannya acuh di sisi vending machine.

"Siapa yang bilang kau ini perempuan, hm?"

Jihoon kembali merengut.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku tadi di dalam sana."

Mingyu mengusak helaian pinkish Jihoon dan tertawa lagi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, mereka berempat sangat menyebalkan."

"Huh?"

"Vocal line," Jihoon mendengus. "Selain aku," tambahnya begitu Mingyu terlihat ingin mengomentari.

"Mereka kenapa lagi?" tanya Mingyu sabar. Jemarinya kini bermain dengan pipi Jihoon.

"Lovey-dovey."

Jihoon menekuk wajahnya kalau mengingat yang tadi. Bagaimana Jisoo dan Jeonghan saling melirik dan melempar loving smile, atau Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang―sama saja, saling melirik dan melempar senyum manis. Dan apalah dia. Hanya mampu menatap kamera dan para krunya―berharap Mingyu datang dan ia bisa melempar senyum manis juga.

Padahal dia sengaja duduk di tengah, memisahkan Jisoo dan Jeonghan, dan tentu saja dengan Seungkwan dan Seokmin di pinggir, dia pikir dia bisa melalui perform dengan tentram.

Tetap saja.

Empat orang itu selalu punya cara untuk flirting di depannya.

Sial sekali.

Tapi syukurlah perform berakhir dengan sempurna. Jihoon tidak tiba-tiba mengamuk. Dia berhasil menahan kesabaran sampai akhir―untungnya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau marah-marah hanya karena mereka bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya kau oke-oke saja, hyung."

Jihoon semakin cemberut.

Tidak. Mingyu tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Wajar memang. Kalau ada kau juga di sana," gumam Jihoon lirih.

Mingyu tersenyum. Meski Jihoon bersuara sekecil semutpun, dia akan tetap bisa mendengarnya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu pura-pura tidak dengar.

Jihoon menggeram frustasi. Ia memilih maju dan menubrukkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu.

"Hyung, hei."

"Kau menyebalkan." Suara Jihoon teredam di dadanya. Mingyu tertawa. Menyebabkan dadanya terguncang-guncang.

Mingyu melarikan jemarinya ke surai lembut Jihoon. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Maaf," katanya lembut. "Hiphop line membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikan lirik."

Jihoon tahu dia egois. Tapi dia bisa apa.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan berbisik sayang, "Aku tahu. Maaf. Maaf karena aku terlambat."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan memilih memeluk Mingyu erat-erat. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya sendirian di tengah-tengah para member yang sedang flirting dengan tidak tahu malu."

Mingyu tertawa. "Maaf, hyung, maaf."

Jihoon mendongak. "Tidak dimaafkan."

Mingyu tertawa lagi. Ia harus memikirkan cara menyogok kekasih mungilnya ini. Ia menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Pemuda mungil itu merona. "Mau makan eskrim?"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jeonghan hyung bisa membunuhku kalau makan eskrim. Kau tidak ingat aku baru sembuh dari flu?"

Mingyu terkekeh. Dia ingat. Dan dia peduli, tentu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya makan sekali-kali. Dia tahu betapa tersiksanya Jihoon seminggu ini tidak boleh menjamah dessert favoritnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang marah pada Jeonghan hyung. Ayo, Mingyu, kita beli eskrim."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menggandeng jemari mungil Jihoon dan membawanya keluar.

Setelah eskrim, dia harus membawa Jihoon makan siang dengan sup hangat.

Apapun untuk kekasih mungilnya.

Apapun.

.

.

 **The end**

.

.

 **A/N** :

Sooo inilah hasil dari nonton ulang Seventeen – Adore U Acoustic Version.

JiHan sama SeokKwan bener-bener flirting dan anjir―aku kasian liat Jihoon flirtingnya sama kamera ahahah

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
